Heartbreak and Loss
by JustLikeFirex
Summary: Best friends always have each others back. Carla comes back to help her best friend through a difficult time but things get more difficult. Focus on Carla and Michelle but includes Nick, Steve, Peter and a few other characters as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Steve don't go like this"

"No you know what, you said the other day that we both need time to decide what we want, well this isn't what I want, this isn't what I want by a long chalk"

Michelle could do nothing but watch as Steve headed for the door, she contemplated calling him, begging him to stay but deep down she knew it was no use. He glanced back for a second and caught her gaze. The large hazel eyes that were full of sadness almost made him reconsider leaving, but all he could think of is those eyes looking into those of another man and without waiting a second longer he left the flat, slamming the door behind him as he did so.

Michelle jumped with the force that the door was slammed, before closing her eyes and leaning back into the chair she was sitting on. She glanced around at the flat, she had never really spent time alone, between the different men she had dated over the years and Ryan, and she had never really lived alone. At this moment she had never felt so lonely, she had nobody to turn to, Ryan was no longer around, busy leading his own life and rarely checked in with her anymore, her marriage was breaking down and because it was her fault she couldn't lean on his family which felt like the only family she had these days. Maria tried her best, but she just didn't get it, didn't get her, not like Carla, the only person Michelle wished she could talk to right now was at the far end of the country and was attempting to salvage her own life and didn't need anybody else's problems on top of her own right now.

Picking up the glass of red wine she had poured earlier, she stared at the liquid, the flat was so quiet she could practically hear her own thoughts and it became clear to her in that moment how Carla had felt on so many occasions, how easy it could be for your thoughts to eat you up, and the only way to find escape is at the bottom of the glass in your hand, the liquid could make it all go away temporarily, she knew it couldn't erase her thoughts and feelings, but if it could block it out for just a little while, it seemed like the best option she had right now. She took a large sip of the liquid, quickly swallowing before taking another and another.

A few hours later, a cab swung into Coronation Street, coming to a halt right outside Victoria Courts, the rain was pouring and hammered against the window, she was disturbed from her own thoughts by the cab driver.

"That'll be £6.20 please love"

"Keep the rest" the driver smiled gratefully as a ten pound note was handed over, he jumped out of the driver's door and retrieved the suitcase from the boot, handing it over before departing the street. She looked around at her surroundings, becoming anxious about being back here. Not wanting to be seen she quickly made her way towards the flats, cursing as she routed through her handbag, unable to find her flat keys. She knew Michelle was there and wanted to surprise her, but after emptying the contents of her handbag on the floor, she realised she had left the keys at home in Devon. She cleared up the contents of her hand bag and stood up, quickly checking nobody was around before pressing the buzzer for her flat.

Michelle barely registered the noise of the buzzer ringing throughout the flat, she groaned as she attempted to lift her head. After a large quantity of wine that she had consumed she struggled to compose herself enough to know what was going on around her. The sound of the buzzer eventually registered in her brain, but she had no interest in answering it. Even if it was Steve, she could not face him in this state, she just prayed they would soon lose interest and leave her alone. She slowly dragged herself to sit up, her head pulsing with a force that made her nauseous. Dragging herself up she managed to prop herself up against the counter in the kitchen, pulling a draw out and searching for any type of painkiller that could help with the pain she felt. Usually she would have known not to mix any medication with the amount she had put away, but all rational thoughts had left her, and as she found some painkillers, she didn't even pay attention to how many she placed into her hand, before throwing them down her throat and beginning to make her way back to the living room.

Carla sighed in despair after 10 minutes of attempting to get into her own flat; maybe after her long journey here Steve had managed to convince Michelle to go home, she clearly wasn't at the flat. She considered ringing another cab and leaving for Devon again, but part of her needed to at least check that Michelle is fine, knowing that Michelle wouldn't just leave without seeing her when she was going through a tough time. The thought of walking into The Rovers suddenly made her feel extremely vulnerable, a reminder of everything she had done and the people she had hurt and left behind, the not knowing who she could bump into once she entered there, but she had no choice, she had to.

Dragging her suitcase alone the cobbled street, she took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and walking in, feeling all eyes on her, shocked that she was back already.

"Carla?" Steve looked over from the bar, extremely confused to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, love to know what people think, there is more to come with some twists and turns so if you are interested or enjoying please do let me know. Thank you!_

"Steve... So where's Michelle?"

Carla broke the silence after a moment, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, she could feel the gaze of David and Gail burning through her skull as she tried to keep her cool and look like her usual confident self.

"She's at your flat, been there for a few days"

"You are joking? I've just been there trying to get in for ages, forgotten my keys haven't I"

"Well there's a spare pair here somewhere, I'll grab 'em for you now"

Carla was left stood in the middle of the pub on her own whilst Steve went in search of the keys, she felt extremely vulnerable and just hoped he would hurry up.

"Here you go" he returned after about 10 minutes and Carla couldn't have grabbed the keys from him any quicker if she had tried. She practically ran out of the pub, taking in a deep breath as she got outside again, the air hitting her and she waited a moment before beginning to make her way back to the flat, angry that Michelle had ignored her buzzing for so long.

Carla quickly made her way through the entrance to Victoria Courts, climbing the stairs and reaching the door to her flat, she swiftly put the key into the lock, pushing the door open and proceeding to walk inside, she abandoned her bag at the door and looked around, the place was completely silent, just the dim lighting of a few lamps around the place.

"Chelle?" Carla called out, excited at the prospect of reuniting with her best friend, however her heart sunk slightly when she spotted the red wine on the table, she sighed in disbelief, the last thing she ever wanted is for Michelle to end up like her, she was better than that. Guessing that Michelle must have passed out in bed she walked over to the table, picking up the bottle and draining the remains from it, as she moved the glass Michelle had been drinking from she spotted a packet of painkillers, almost empty. Panic set in and Carla dropped the bottle, allowing it to smash against the floor.

"CHELLE?" she was panicking now and as she began to make her way to the bedroom she was faced with the sight of her best friend collapsed on the floor.

"no, no, no" Carla threw herself down next to the younger woman, turning her towards her, desperately seeking a pulse, which she found, albeit a very weak one. Through her tears, Carla rummaged through her coat pocket, retrieving her phone and frantically called for an ambulance, trying to calm herself down but desperately struggling.

The wait for the ambulance felt like a life time and Carla couldn't stop her tears, the thought of losing Michelle being too much to bear. She could throttle Steve for getting them into this mess, making Michelle feel so low, she was angry with everyone who played a part in this and not looking out for her the way they should, Steve, Will, Kate, Aidan and most importantly herself, for ever leaving when Michelle needed her.

"Stay with me you, I can't lose you, I just can't" she squeezed Michelle's hand desperately as the paramedics arrived through the doors, all instantly crowding around her, forcing Carla to take a step back and give them details and what possibly had happened.

As Michelle was put into the ambulance, Steve came out of the Rovers, horror filling his eyes as he ran to Carla, begging for her to tell him what had happened. She just shook her head at him before jumping into the ambulance beside her best friend as the doors slammed behind them and the ambulance began its journey to hospital.

"Michelle Connor, 40, suspected overdose, unconscious upon arrival"

Carla quickly followed as Michelle was rushed through the hospital as they shouted all of her vitals to others who were on scene to help. She didn't understand what they were saying when they talked about her heart rate and blood pressures but she knew it wasn't good. They rushed her off into a room and stopped Carla at the door, informing her that she must remain outside whilst they try their best for Michelle. She just desperately wanted Michelle to wake up and be completely fine, she wondered what had made Michelle want to overdose, how she had managed to feel as low and desperate as Carla once had. Sat with her head in her hands in the waiting area, she didn't hear Steve as he entered and sat in the seat next to her.

"What has happened?" she could hear the sadness and a tinge of guilt in his voice, but she was so angry with him but now was not the time to be arguing, they all needed to be there for Michelle when she came around, if she came around.

"She's overdosed" Carla's voice cracked as she spoke the words, and she watched as Steve's head dropped, clearly shocked by the seriousness of the whole ordeal.

"This is all my fault, I've been so awful to her"

"I don't get it Steve, you are the luckiest bloke in the world to have that girl, she could have her choice of men, as you have seen, but you didn't see her when you were away in Spain, she was struggling then, but yet she couldn't say anything, she had to carry on and look after your businesses, your daughter, continue sorting out your financial problems and through all of that, she made one mistake, one stupid mistake and by god you've made her pay for it!"

"I know.."

"I came back because I wanted to do everything in my power to help you two sort things out, get back to how you were because you were one of the best couples I know"

"I'll make it up to her I swear Carla, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her"

"You are joking, after this Steve, I'll be making sure she goes nowhere near you ever again" Carla hissed as she got up from her seat to look through the window of the room where Michelle was being treated, the blinds were shut, she still had no idea about the state of her best friend.

"Just get out of here, I mean it, I'll look after her from now on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the reviews, glad there is interest in this story, there is lots more to come and for those who are a fan of Michelle and Steve, you will want to keep reading. As always, please let me know your thoughts I love reading them and i'll aim to update as often as possible.

days later and Carla was sat in Michelle's hospital room, her eyes stinging with tiredness, the bright white of the walls only causing more pain, she hated this place, too many terrible memories over the years, but right now there is nowhere else she would be. Michelle was yet to awaken, her body being given the chance to recover, it hadn't been normal painkillers she had taken, it had been the painkillers left over from Carla's arm injury from several months earlier. Carla had barely left her side, the last thing she wanted was for Michelle to wake up and be alone. Steve had attempted to visit the hospital on several occasions but Carla had made it clear he was to come nowhere near the hospital room and luckily so far this afternoon her message seemed to have been made clear.

Carla leant closer towards the bed, entwining her fingers with Michelle's, clutching at her hand whilst being sure to mind the wires that were attached to her, that had caused significant bruising already with the speed they had been administered. She squeezed gently as more tears filled her own eyes, the desperation obvious.

"Come on Chelle, you're the strongest person I know, you need to wake up so I know you're still with me, you've scared me enough now" her voice was barely a whisper as the tears streamed down her face.

A few hours later, Carla had managed to drift off to sleep despite being sat in the most uncomfortable of chairs, exhaustion, worry, upset and stress had taken its toll and she had been unable to resist any longer, her hand stayed wrapped with Michelle's, the comfort of having some contact with the younger woman helped her to get a little bit of rest.

Carla slowly began to wake from her sleep, and as she adjusted to the light in the room and get her bearings, she suddenly realised that she felt pressure on her hand, her heart skipped a beat and she felt it again. She sat up and leant towards the bed and watching as Michelle's hand moved again.

"Chelle?"

Carla gasped with relief as she sat and watched as Michelle's hazel eyes slowly opened and looked straight at her, at first there was blankness across her face, which quickly changed into confusion and sadness, her eyes filling with tears as she looked around the room.

"Hey, it's okay, you're okay! You're in hospital but I'm here"

Michelle dropped all eye contact with Carla, looking down at the wires protruding from her hands and arms, as she desperately tried to collect and gather some memories of what had happened. She can remember Steve leaving, and drinking a fair bit of wine, but that is it for now.

"I'm just going to get a nurse and tell them you're awake, I'll only be a minute I promise" Carla spoke softly as she leant down, pressing a kiss against Michelle's head, staying for a moment before leaving. As she stood outside she saw the tears begin to fall down Michelle's face and Carla felt her heart break, she'd do anything to remove her pain for her.

Later, after the nurse and doctors had been in to see Michelle, one pulled Carla aside for a moment to ask her a few questions about Michelle

"We can get her a counsellor, to get to the bottom of why she felt she had to do what she did, but we promise it is for her own good and to help her" the nurse explained to Carla, but Carla couldn't help but raise her eyebrows.

"Good luck getting her to talk about her feelings with a stranger, she never opens up or says how she feels, this has been a problem all of her life. Please just let me try and speak to her first, please?"

The nurse reluctantly agreed and Carla re entered Michelle's room.

"Hey" Carla smiled at her as she sat next to her again.

"What happened darling? Why didn't you ring me or something if you were feeling so low? You know I'd have been back in a flash or you could have come to me"

Michelle continued to avoid eye contact as she continued to try and remember the events of the previous night, but it all stops at the wine, she can't remember taking any pills, never mind why she took so many in one go.

"I'm so sorry" her voice was weak and croaky but they were the first words she had spoken in days.

"Chelle I just need to understand what's going on in here" Carla's voice remained soft as she gently tapped her finger on Michelle's head, before running her fingers through the younger woman's hair.

"Carla listen to me, you don't need to worry about me.."

"Are you joking? After what happened the other day, I come back to help sort your marriage out and instead I find you almost dead on the floor, I think I do need to worry"

Michelle flinched at Carla's words, only imagining how terrified she must have been to find her in that state, but now she needed to explain, take the pain and guilt away from her.

"Please just listen to me, I can't remember anything, all I know is that I drank way too much"

"You've done that many times Michelle, but it hasn't ended like this" Carla didn't mean to keep interrupting her but she was just scared of Michelle down playing this.

"Listen to me Carla! I got way too drunk because my marriage is over, I can't remember anything else, but although I'm heartbroken and feel so alone, I never felt like I wanted to end it all, I swear down, this is terrifying for me too you know!"

"You promise me? You don't need to pretend to be fine with me, you can let down your guard you know that don't you?"

Michelle nodded in agreement feeling exhausted again, she was determined to stay awake for a while, she needed Carla to realise she was fine, knowing that she would partly blame herself for not being around to stop her.

"Does anybody know? What about Steve?" Michelle sounded terrified as she spoke, the thought of anyone knowing what she had done being her worst nightmare

Carla hesitated for a moment before shaking her head, the last thing she wanted was to make Michelle worry.

"Good, Steve can never find out, he'll blame himself and I cannot be responsible for his depression coming back over something stupid that I did, I'll discharge myself later before anyone realises i've been anywhere"

"You most certainly will not! You aren't ready to come home yet" Carla despaired, even in her state, she still thought about Steve, about everybody else before herself.

"Get some rest love, you look shattered" Carla gently stroked through Michelle's hair as her eyes grew tired, she waited until she was fast asleep before quietly leaving the room, taking her mobile phone from her pocket and finding Steve's number

Lifting it to her ear, she called the number and waited for him to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you again for all of your reviews, they really do make me want to write more and update quickly so here you go_ _J_

"Steve, finally!"

"How is she? Please tell me she's ok, I've been going out of my mind here"

"She's awake, she will be fine. Anyway, please tell me that you haven't told anyone what has happened"

"Erm, only my mum.. and maybe Tracy might have overheard"

"Flaming great, I've promised her that nobody else knows and you have told possibly the worst two people you could have"

"I've told them not to say anything I promise, please Carla, let me come and see her"

"Oh yeah I'm sure Tracy will keep her gob shut, seriously Steve, and no! I've told you that you are to come nowhere near her, she needs to recover and get better but she can't do that whilst worrying about you as well" Carla slammed the phone down and looked back at Michelle sleeping in the room, deciding that now would be the best time to return home and gather some clothes and belongings. She quickly entered the room, pressed a kiss to Michelle's head and left, glancing back once more to check the younger woman was still sound asleep.

Outside the hospital, a cab waited outside and watched as Carla exited the building, jumping in her car and speeding out of the car park. Moments later, Steve abandoned the cab and began to enter the hospital, in desperate search of his wife. He turned every corner, he knew he should just ask but he needed to see her before Carla returned.

However, as he turned down yet another corridor he spotted a male stood outside a room, staring in, a worried look etched across his face. Steve looked closer and soon felt rage build within him, why was he here? Maybe Michelle had called him, called him instead of her own husband. He watched on as the man entered the room and Steve silently crept towards the room, close enough just so he could peer in. Steve saw the man take a hold of her hand, his wife's hand and he felt his heart break, but he noticed she was still asleep, but she suddenly began to wake. Confusion crossing her features as she did, staring back at the man who had been the cause of all her pain.

"What are you doing here" her voice was cold as she moved her hand out of his grip.

"I just needed to know how you were, I heard what happened when I went to The Rovers yesterday" Will's voice was full of emotion as he looked at her, as he watched her face drop as she realised her condition was common knowledge, something Carla had kept from her.

"Leave now please" her voice was low and quiet but also stern

"But Michelle.."

"I said, leave now!" her voice raised slightly, starting to get agitated and wanting Will as far away as possible.

At hearing his wife's raised voice, Steve couldn't hold himself back any longer, he hadn't been strong enough or around to protect his wife last time, but he was here now and everything that had happened had only made him realise that Michelle had made a mistake, one that did hurt him, but he realised that he had hurt her badly too and for that he had to put his pride aside and take some responsibility. He burst through the doors, surprising both Michelle and Will, he watched as Michelle's face showed nothing but guilt, clearly worried about how Steve was going to see this situation.

"She said leave pal, so I suggest you leave willingly whilst you still have the chance" Steve sternly told his love rival, and without another word, Will walked past, glancing back at Michelle as he did, disappointed as she avoided all eye contact.

"Michelle"

"Steve" Michelle just about managed to get her words out before she broke down in tears, she had tried to be strong and had all intentions of remaining strong so that she didn't worry Steve, but finally having him by her side was too much, she had no strength left at the minute and just for once she needed looking after. The tears got heavier as Steve rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, just what she had been craving for the past few weeks, she had been waiting for the moment that Steve could put everything behind them and look after her, even if it was only temporary.

"I'm so sorry Michelle, I've been an idiot, and look where it's got us. All I've done the past year or so is push you away or hurt you, I've forgotten how lucky I am to have you, but I promise I'll make it up to you, no matter what it takes, if you'll let me that is?" Steve gripped her hand and squeezed it tight, showing her that he meant every word.

Michelle was too overcome with emotion to answer, instead just nodding as she rested her head against him, allowing herself to be comforted for the first time in years.

From outside the room, Carla had just arrived back, pausing as she saw that Michelle wasn't alone, her heart sank as she saw Steve holding her best friend. Considering she returned to get the pair of them back together, now she just worried that Michelle wasn't strong enough to take care of the both of them, right now she needed someone to be strong for her instead.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Glad you are all enjoying the story! Bit of a shorter chapter but I have big ideas for the next few chapters._

After a few moments wrapped in Steve's embrace, Michelle finally opened her eyes and the first thing she saw over Steve's shoulder was her best friend, tears filling her dark eyes as she stood alone outside the room. Michelle instantly began to retract away from her husband, placing her hands on his shoulder as she pushed him back.

"Go and get us a coffee or something will ya, just need to have a word with Carla"

Steve instantly shot his around, not wanting to be near Carla, feeling both upset and angry that she tried to keep him from his wife. He was going to argue, but he resisted, not wanting to stress her out anymore so he reluctantly stood up, quietly passing Carla as he disappeared down the corridor.

Carla cautiously entered the room, silently sitting down on the chair facing Michelle, her vulnerability was obvious, now that Michelle had spoken to Steve she knew that she would know that she hadn't been completely truthful.

"Why didn't you tell me that everybody knew?" Michelle's voice was stern as she forced her best friend to pick up eye contact.

"Chelle I.. I just didn't want you worrying about that, on top of everything else, I just needed to keep you safe.. So that you didn't do anything else..." Carla trailed off, emotion taking over as flashbacks of her finding Michelle's body lying lifeless on the floor in the flat. She had been having nightmares to all of the people that she had lost, she felt like she had relived all of their deaths, Paul, Liam, Tony and then Michelle, it proved to her that the one person she presumed would always be there and was the strongest person she knows, nearly didn't survive.

"Carla i'm fine. You need to stop worrying.. You also need to stop blaming yourself, please?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than anyone else you idiot, this is what you do everytime" Michelle grabbed hold of Carla's hand and squeezed it tight, wanting to show her strength to Carla.

"I promise you, I will never ever do anything stupid like this again" Michelle spoke confidently and held the strongest of eye contact with Carla.

"Promise me you'll talk to me in future, you know i'm always there, i'm at the end of the phone or if you need me i'll be on the first train back here. I mean it Chelle, you never ever need to feel like you're on your own"

After a few minutes a doctor came back around, to inform Michelle that she was free to go home, something that everyone was glad of, Michelle wondered where Steve had got to, it had been over half an hour and he seemed to have vanished again, she had desperately hoped he'd be there fully this time, she thought of every excuse, a problem with the pub, maybe Amy or Liz, anything was more important than her. She shook the thoughts out of her head, it was time to leave this place that she hated the sight of.

"So.. Am I dropping you off at home or are you coming to my flat?" Carla spoke nervously, if Michelle went home she didn't think she could face being in that flat alone, she'd have to go back to Devon and make the trip to Manchester in a few days to see how her friend was.

"Can we go to your flat? Steve is obviously caught up with something else" Michelle smiled, she'd sort everything with Steve later, right now she had her best friend back and she was going to make the most of it.

Outside as they grabbed a taxi, Carla wrapped her arm around Michelle, noticing that she had gone quiet for a while

"Hey, you ok?" She asked sympathetically

"Yeah, yeah I am" Michelle looked at her best friend and smiled

"But I do have something to ask you, and it is totally selfish and that but -"

"Out with it Chelle" Carla laughed as she cut Michelle off before she rambled on, knowing she was nervous about what she was about to say.

"Please, please come home.. Permanently"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank You for the reviews and sorry for the delay in updating, been a busy week! Anyway here you go and enjoy._

Carla remained silent for the rest of the journey home, deep in thought about Michelle's request, she had planned how her life would be and had gotten used to the idea, she had prepared herself to be cut off from all those that she knew.

They soon pulled up outside the flats back on the street, and still in silence, Carla jumped out the car, rushing round to the other side and attempting to help Michelle out, her best friend brushing her off as she did, clearly trying to show she was more than capable, despite this Carla still ensured that she wrapped her arm around her, feeling the need to protect her, she knew Michelle's eyes had been darting in every direction, desperately trying to discover if anybody was around and had seen her, she wanted to avoid any questions or judgements for now. She spotted somebody in the distance but hoped they were far away enough to not notice it was her.

However, the figure watching was not focused on Michelle, their eyes were firmly fixed on Carla, in disbelief that it could really be her, she couldn't be back yet could she? Whilst they had expected anger to have risen inside of them, it hadn't and instead it had just caused heart ache all over again as emotions were mixed about her return. Slowly turning back into the pub, Nick stopped for air, rubbing his head, genuinely wondering if he had been seeing things.

"Chelle, I.." Carla slowly replied, as Michelle took a seat and Carla passed her a piping hot cup of tea.

"I know your scared about coming back here, worried about what people will say.."

"It's not just that... I worry about what will happen to me if I come back here. I can't keep destroying peoples lives, although to be fair it seems like i've still managed that with you even when I lived miles away" guilt began to take over Carla, and she reminisced about her mistakes, something she had blocked out since moving to Devon.

"Carla, people care about you, they REALLY care about you, I know it would be hard at first, I get that, but you always have me"

"Theres only one thing that is stopping me moving back and believe me your face is very tempting" Carla attempted to make light of the situation, but her statement only made Michelle suspicious and her face drew into a frown as she looked at Carla more seriously.

"Is it Nick? He really shouldn't be a reason for you to not come back, I swear he's as good as back with Leanne anyway.. Sorry, I shouldn't have told you that" Michelle put her hand to her face as she saw the disappointment on Carla's face, it had been a stupid thing to say.

"It's not Nick.."

"Well what is it then, I don't get it Carla?"

Carla sighed, knowing that Michelle wouldn't leave this now it had been started.

"Car, you're worrying me now" Michelle edged closer, grasping at Carla's hand as she watched tears filling her eyes.

"Have you met someone down there, and you don't want to leave them?"

"Don't be stupid... No one would go near me now anyway would they, not if they had any sense.. Now more than ever.."

"What is wrong Carla, just tell me please"

"I'm pregnant.." Carla watched as Michelle's mouth fell open, it had been the last thing she was expecting.o

"I know, I know, after everything this wouldn't be what you expected from me Chelle, but I have no idea what to do, I am so scared" Carla broke down as Michelle took her weight as she fell against her, wrapping her arms around her best friend, her heart breaking for her.

"Can I just ask you something?" Michelle whispered nervously

"It's Nicks, definitely Nicks" Carla knew thats what she was going to ask, and she wiped at her tears, suddenly feeling guilty, she was here to take care of Michelle and yet again she was here burdening her with her problems already.

"Please don't say anything Chelle, just until i'm sure I know what i'm doing, please?"

Michelle nodded, embracing the older woman once more, holding her as tightly as she could.

"You know you always have me, remember that"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you as always for the reviews. I've had a few ideas for this story that will be good to write and may include the return of some characters, maybe an ex partner or two in a few chapters time. So let me know what you think!

The next day, Michelle awoke to noise from the kitchen, last night after their chat, Carla had noticed how exhausted Michelle had been and had felt guilty for putting problems onto her again when she was still recovering from what she had put her body through the week before, she had ordered her to go to bed and get more sleep and that they would talk more tomorrow about things.

Michelle could hear the faint noise of voices and at first couldn't understand if it was just Carla talking to herself, or if someone else was there. She slowly sat up, taking a minute to get her bearings, she had slept so deeply last night that she didn't realise that it was almost midday. She wiped her eyes and turned her attention to trying to hear the noise from the other room.

"How could you seriously just leave the hospital yesterday? You come to me desperate to make it up to her yet you did a runner when she really could have needed you" Carlas voice was filled with despair, not even anger anymore and Michelle almost gasped as she realised it must be Steve through there with her best friend.

"I was stupid, i'm a coward Carla, the thought of what she did because of me is killing me and I didn't want to look weak in front of her again" tears filled Michelle's eyes as she listened to her husbands heartfelt excuse, she understood, of course she did and she began to hate herself for putting him through this too. He was blaming himself, exactly what she didn't want.

"I get that Steve, I really do, but right now its that woman in there that needs the help and support, i'm struggling too at the minute just for your information but I am trying my damn hardest to make sure I look after your wife" Carla pointed towards the bedroom door, she didn't mean to be harsh, she thought a lot of Steve and desperately wanted to get through to him.

"Can I see her?" His voice was quiet and a hint of nerves accompanied it.

"She's still asleep, she crashed when we got back last night, she just needs to rest"

"Do you reckon she'll ever forgive me? For yesterday? For everything.." He trailed off, thinking about how he had truly milked the whole situation, he knew how guilty Michelle had felt, how she hated what she had done and regretted it deeply, but his pride was hurt, and now his pride may have cost him his wife.

"Of course she'll forgive you. She loves you, she loves you more than anything for some mad reason" Carla smirked as she spoke, a mild attempt at humour to let Steve know she was on his side.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh on you when it happened, I went into panic mode. I thought i'd lost her, I really though that was it you know" Carla cleared her throat to stop her emotions getting the better of her as she recalled that night.

"I know, it's fine Carla, we can both just work together now, do whats best for her, before you go back home anyway"

"Yeah.." Carla mumbled, all she had thought about was what to do about her current situation, whether to go home or attempt to re create a life back in Weatherfield. Before she and Steve could say another word, their heads shot around as they heard the bedroom door open. Both confused when they saw Michelle emerge, dressed as usual, with all her makeup done, just her hair scraped back into pony tail, but looking like her usual self.

"Chelle?" Carla asked her, confused at seeing her best friend looking back to her usual self, she had expected pyjamas and sweat pants for a while.

"It's time to get back to normal, and first off I need to sort out my marriage, can we have a min please babe?" Michelle spoke confidently, back in the bedroom she had made the decision that she didn't want any guilt, or anybody feeling they needed to look after her, so she decided to take control and sort everything out. First Steve, and then things with Carla.

"Yeah of course, I think it's time to brave the street anyway" Carla was in awe of how strong Michelle was, and decided to be more like her, she'd go to Devs to get some food and drinks and make herself face to going back out there.

Michelle reached out and grabbed her hand, gave it a squeeze and gave her a smile, watching as she exited the flat, she then turned her full attention to Steve.

"So.." 

"Michelle i'm sorry"

"Yeah I heard that at the hospital the other day before you did a runner.."

Steve looked down at the floor, unsure if he should open up to his wife or not.

"I heard you with Carla, you can't be blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault"

"So why did you do it?"

"Honestly, I can't remember much of that night, but as I told Carla, I swear to you I wasn't feeling suicidal, i'm just not too sure what I did.."

"Will you come home? Please?" Steve looked her deep in the eyes, after chatting with Carla he had realised how lucky he was to still have Michelle alive, and he didn't want to lose her ever.

"I can't, not yet.."

"I knew it, I knew you'd be angry with me"

"Steve i'm not angry with you, I promise.. It's just, Carla has a lot going on too at the minute and right now I need to be around for her too, but i'd love to come home, just maybe in a few days?"

Steve smiled and for the first time he felt nothing but love for the woman before him, slowly they both edged closer to each other, until their lips met and they shared a tender kiss for the first time in months. As he kissed Michelle he opened his eyes and saw how content she looked, and he pushed his own guilt of the previous night to the back of his mind.

Out on the street, Carla wrapped her arms around herself as she nervously strolled down the street. It hadn't been long but she already felt like she didn't belong anymore, but she was unsure if it was just the nervousness of bumping into anyone. She thought she should be brave and at least visit Roy, she owed him that much, she walked around the corner and as she was about to enter Roy's Rolls, the door opened towards and she was face to face with Nick. She sighed and looked to the floor, unsure of how he would react to seeing her.

Nick was taken aback as he looked at the woman before him, he had heard about Michelle and after spotting her last night he had presumed it was Carla that had accompanied her home last night, however this still hadn't prepared him for seeing her again. She still looked beautiful, and her vulnerability added to this as she stood before him. As much as he hated what she had done, he knew deep down she had a good heart and this is what had been driving him mad.

"Hey" he broke the silence, he had to for both of their sakes, it was becoming painful.

"Hi" she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, considering they had been so close, married not long ago, they both felt like strangers as they stood before each other.

"Hows Michelle doing?"

"She's okay, she's so strong so she'll be just fine"

"Brave of you to come back here to look after her"

"It's what friends do innitt?"

"Yeah.. Anyway, you look well. It was good to see you" there was uncertainty in his voice and as he walked away he couldn't help but look back, just when he thought he was getting somewhere, she just had to come back and mess his head up even more.

Taking a breath of air, she gave herself a moment before opening the door to Roy's, nervous about the conversation that was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you for the reviews! There will be a few characters returning from now on, and a few of them have died in the programme but haven't for the sake of this story! Let me know who you'd like to see!**_

"Carla?" Both Roy and Cathy spoke in unison, shock laced in their voices as Carla just gave a nervous smile at them both.

"Go upstairs you two, go and have a catch up" Cathy ushered them both upstairs, wanting to force Roy to chat with Carla, she knew that he missed her and she also knew how guilty Carla had felt and she wanted Roy to put all of that to bed.

Back out on the street, Steve strolled into street cars, a smirk plastered all over his face.

"Someone's happy" Tim stated as he raised an eyebrow at his friend

"Well some of us have something to smile about"

"You must be mad you, she'll find out you know, and I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes when she does" Tim said as he took a bite out of a biscuit, offering Steve one as he did so, watching the smirk drop from Steve's face.

"She won't find out" Steve took a biscuit, a hint of worry evident in his voice, he didn't even believe that himself.

Back at Roys, he had made a drink for himself and Carla and passed one to her as he sat down opposite her.

"You're looking well" Roy smiled slightly as he spoke, he had been secretly worrying about Carla ever since the night she left, he knew she could be a disaster but he also knew he cared deeply about her and he owed it to Hayley to look out for her, but he hadn't got around to phoning or texting and he felt awful about that. He should have just called her.

"Thanks. I was able to act normal for a while when I was there alone" Carla thought about how then first few nights had revolved around several bottles of wine and a lot of self loathing. Then she started at the restaurant, and having a purpose had made all the difference, she had a job to do and the challenge of a new business had meant all her time had been invested in it, and this was the best thing for her.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, I did mean to"

"Roy, after everything I have done, I never expected you to waste anymore time on me"

"Time spent on you is never wasted Carla, you need to believe that" Roy looked up at her, showing in that sentence that he never blamed her or thought badly of her and he saw her smile, tears filling her eyes with the feeling of guilt lifting from her shoulders.

"Thank you for making time to come and see me whilst you are back, I know you must be busy with Michelle but I am really glad to see you"

"Are you kidding? Like I could have come back here and not come and seen you" Carla stood up, embracing Roy. Kissing his cheek before leaving, wanting to get back to Michelle, she had been gone all afternoon and it was now early evening.

Michelle was wandering past the Rovers, she had wondered where Carla had got to, and did begin to worry slightly, she had been gone ages. Michelle suddenly noticed a light on in the factory and sighed to herself, even after everything Carla still needed to make sure her business was in order. Michelle ignored the headache that had started to become painful, she would just go and drag Carla away from the factory and they could get a takeaway.

The factory door creaked open as Michelle pushed it carefully, it was silent inside, the clicking of her boots echoed around the building as she slowly walked further inside. No other lights were on apart from one in the office.

"Carla?" Michelle called out cautiously, but received no reply.

"Aidan?" Michelle relaxed slightly as she saw the figure of a man in the office, it must be him sorting out some orders after the hustle and bustle of the machinists had finished.

She walked more confidently into the office, ready to laugh at Aidan and tell him how sad he was to still be here on a Friday evening, instead as she entered the office she froze to the spot as the man turned to face her and horror crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?!" Michelle attempted to keep her voice strong but she wasn't sure how well she had done.

"Michelle, long time no see" the man spoke, smirking as he looked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hope you all enjoyed a bit of a cliff hanger. This story may get a bit serious and dark but there will be some nice moments at times too. I'll leave some hints for what is to come at the bottom of the chapter. X_**

"Chelle?" Carla entered the flat, surprised that she didn't appear to be in. The tv was switched off and not many lights on. She wondered if she had gone back to the pub for a while with Steve, having probably made up after before. She had the urge to text her, but didn't want to look like she was desperate for her to come back if she was finally sorting her marriage, so after some debating she decided she would leave her for a bit and call her later if she still wasn't home. Looking around at the empty flat, she felt completely alone again, the feeling wasn't uncommon anymore and she realised this was exactly how she had felt after the move to Devon, and feeling this way did not make for a good environment to raise a baby. She sat down for a while, thinking of her options, she had no family anywhere else, well except one aunt who she hadn't seen since she was a teenager, and the rest were still in Weatherfield, could she really move back up here to be with them all again? She just wasn't sure.

Nick had been sat deep in thought in his flat too, seeing Carla today had messed his head up once again, he thought him and Leanne had been getting on so well, and that feelings for her were coming back, however upon seeing Carla he had realised that he didn't feel for Leanne the same way he did for Carla, and it pained him, he did not want to forgive or forget what she had done, but he knew one thing having her back around here was not going to be easy for him. The hardest thing was he knew how sorry she was, he knew she regretted it and he knew how much she had loved him, but he just wasn't sure he could ever get to a place where he could forgive her, even if that is all that he wants now.

Back at the flat, Carla was pacing the floor, Michelle still wasn't back and she was starting to think that she was all alone again. She placed a hand protectively over her stomach for the first time since learning about the pregnancy, she had no signs of beginning to show yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long. She had to decide what she was going to do. All she wanted was for her best friend to return, to help her come to terms with her current situation and help her through it.

 **Text Message: From Kate**

In the pub, just heard you are back, come over for a drink and a catch up xx

After considering turning them down, she decided to continue her quest of not hiding away, and it also beat sitting alone, she could find Michelle too if she went over there so she began to get ready.

 **Text Message: To Kate**

Will be 10mins love xx

 **Text Message: From Kate**

Got a wine ready for you sis! xx

Carla had no idea how she would play off not drinking wine without giving away her pregnancy secret but she'd sort that out later. She began to rifle through her suitcase finding a change of outfit for herself.

Back at the factory, Michelle was now sat in one of the office chairs, the man had coaxed her round from the door and she sat after being given very little choice. She had no idea how to deal with this situation but she knew she had to be very careful, one wrong move could have serious consequences and it took all of her strength not to break down, her head was pounding, she was meant to be resting and she hadn't taken it easy at all today, and it was beginning to take it's toll.

The man flung open one of the cabinets, laughing as he found a bottle of whiskey

"Some things never change, care to join me?" He poured out a large shot of the amber liquid, offering the first one to Michelle, who shook her head to decline. She watched as he shrugged his shoulder, quickly throwing the alcohol down his neck, before turning towards her once again, taking a few steps closer and towering over her.

"What do you want from me?" Michelle tried her hardest to not show any emotion in her voice but it was becoming increasingly harder for her.

In the pub, Carla just walked through the doors and she was greeted by Kate who instantly jumped up throwing her arms around Carla, this was followed by Johnny, Aidan and Eva all who were equally pleased to see her.

"We've got you a drink love" Johnny couldn't hide the smile on his face, encouraging Carla to take a seat

"Thanks.. I'll just be one sec, need a word with Steve" Carla had been confused when she saw Steve behind the bar and no sign of Michelle, she hoped she was in the back resting but an uneasy feeling had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Steve, wheres Chelle?"

"She's at your flat isn't she?" He answered, a concerned frown appearing on his face.

"No, I don't think she is, I thought she was with you" Carla was beginning to panic now, Michelle was still not strong and was meant to be looked after at the moment.

Without another word Carla left the pub, dialling Michelle's number and holding it to her ear as she made her way towards the flat as quickly as she could. No answer on her phone, Carla tried repeatedly as she searched the flat, flinging the door to every room open as she did so. Panic setting in.

"I'm here to get revenge, i've bided my time but it's been long enough"

"Revenge for what?! Everything that has happened to you has been your own doing!" Michelle shouted back, she couldn't take it any longer and she couldn't act afraid

"Move out of my way, i'm leaving now and I suggest you do the same" she ignored the dizzy feeling she felt as she stood up, as she moved confidently towards the office door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see if you anger me further, i'll have to silence you, and after that i'll then be free to take my revenge on Carla"

"Don't you go anywhere near her" Michelle spat, the thought of Carla going through any more trauma was Michelle's worst nightmare and right now she would do anything to prevent it.

"There is one way you can protect your precious best friend.."

"How? Come on Frank, tell me! You can't hurt her again, I won't let you"

Taking another large sip of whiskey he smirked to himself as he strolled around the office, he had Michelle right where he wanted her and he knew she would do anything to protect Carla. He remembers the first time he came to Underworld, it had been Michelle who had caught his eye in the office. He couldn't believe his luck when he saw her, especially when she had been the one to meet him for a drink to talk orders the same night. He had been most disappointed when he had learnt that she had left the company and that was when his sights had been set on Carla, but now his luck was back in, he was going to make Michelle his, and he knew that using Carla to get to her would most definitely work.

 **Coming up:**

 _* Michelle has a very tough decision to make_

 _* Carla suspects something is wrong with Michelle but can she get to the bottom of it_

 _* Carla's pregnancy won't stay secret much longer_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews as always, I have lots of ideas so will keep this story going as long as there is interest. This chapter is just Carla and Michelle but there will be more for other characters soon x**

Hours later, Carla had given up and retreated to bed, not that she could sleep, she was worried sick about her best friend who was still yet to return, she had no idea where she could be and she had no idea what could have possibly kept her.

Michelle stumbled slightly as she left the factory, the pain in her head was stronger than ever and it took all of her strength not to cry as she began to walk home to the flat. She had spent the whole night on edge, having no idea what Frank could or would do to her. He had knocked her sick, telling her some stories about him and Carla, all of which Michelle knew were untrue and had she been her usual self she would have swung for him. At the end of the evening, Frank had left her with an ultimatum and she had 48 hours to report her decision to him, she had no idea what to do, she was not allowed to tell anyone that he was back, or it would be Carla who would suffer, just for now Michelle needed to ensure her best friends safety, now more than ever with an innocent baby growing inside her. So for now, she would keep it all to herself and attempt to figure a way out of this mess.

She looked over at The Rovers which hadn't long closed, and she saw the downstairs lights flick off. She contemplated running and banging on the door for Steve, but he'd ask too many questions right now, so she would just sneak into the flat and into bed and think more clearly tomorrow when her splitting headache would hopefully have cleared up.

Michelle retrieved the key from her handbag, leaning against the door as she fiddled with the lock, before opening the door and entering as quietly as she could, she let out a sigh of relief when Carla was no where to be seen, glad that she wasn't sat waiting for her. She took a moment and sat down, she was exhausted but all of the thoughts, emotion and pain swirling around in her head left her feeling wired, there would be no chance of her sleeping in this state.

Dragging herself up and lifting a hand to her head in an attempt to relieve the pounding, she made her way over to the kitchen area, rooting through the cupboards and dragging out a bottle of wine. She instantly opened it, and poured herself a glass, looking at it she just prayed it would do the job and knock her out for the night.

Carla heard movement from the room next door and instantly jumped from her bed, throwing on her dressing gown and darting towards the door. She felt relief flood through her body as she saw the back of her best friend, she was home at last and was safe, however she soon frowned as she noticed the glass of wine which she was just about to pick up and press to her lips. Swiftly appearing behind Michelle, Carla swiped the glass from her hand, alarmed that Michelle hadn't even noticed her presence until that moment.

"None of that with your medication you daft cow" Carla joked as she wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulders, instantly becoming concerned as she felt how cold she was to touch. She guided her over to the sofa, sitting down beside her and reaching for the fur blanket that lay over the back of the sofa, gently wrapping it around the younger woman.

"You're bloody freezing Chelle, where the hell have you been?"

Carla looked into Michelle's tired eyes as she became increasingly concerned with each second that Michelle didn't respond.

"Just around, I don't feel so good though, my heads killin" Michelle whispered and Carla pulled her closer to her, squeezing her as tight as she could. The strong Michelle she had witnessed just that morning had most definitely faded, and her vulnerability was evident.

"Come on, you need to sleep" Carla contemplated making Michelle move into the bedroom, but she looked too exhausted to move, instead Carla manoeuvred into a more comfortable position, before pulling Michelle closer to her, wrapping her arm around her as Michelle leant against her and the fur blanket was wrapped around the both of them.

"Hey I have something to tell you" Carla whispered

"What?" Michelle weakly replied, but concern laced her voice

"I'm staying here" Carla smiled as she spoke, placing a kiss to the side of Michelle's head

"Seriously?" Michelle's voice was quiet and she couldn't stop the tear that escaped her eye. This was exactly what she wanted and she should have been over the moon, instead she was just worried about how she could keep Carla out of harm forever.

"I'm coming home permanently Chelle, I need people like you around me when the baby arrives don't I"

Michelle leant further into Carla, closing her eyes to stop her tears

"Anyway, we can talk more tomorrow, you need to sleep" Carla strokes through Michelle's hair in a soothing manner, instantly beginning to relax Michelle who's eyes began to flicker shut.

"Love you"

"Love you"

 **Coming up:**

 _* Michelle's decision about Frank_

 _* Carla's pregnancy becomes public_

 _* 2 more characters return_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bit of a shorter update, but the next one is nearly finished so will be up in the next few days. Thank you for the continued support and reviews. Hope you all enjoy this instalment x_

 **Text from +44..**

 **Times up, need your answer**

Michelle bit her lip as she read the message, how Frank had managed to get hold of her number was beyond her, it scared her how he could manage just about anything he put his mind to, she had spent the weekend thinking of what to do, but she couldn't see a way out yet. She would just have to do whatever it would take to keep Carla and her unborn baby as far away from that monster as possible until she could figure something out.

Taking in a deep breath she began to tap out a reply to the text, confirming that she would agree to the deal. She hated herself for it, she really did.

 **Text from +44..**

 **Perfect. Tonight at 7. Be ready at the agreed place.**

Michelle wanted to take her mind of things and also cheer up Carla, with everything that had happened in the last week, Michelle could tell it was beginning to take it's toll. She was about to knock on Carla's door when the door swung open and her best friend flew past her, into the bathroom and retching into the toilet. Michelle followed, standing at the door for a minute, watching as Carla knelt down, Michelle remembered this feeling all too well and she slowly made her way over to Carla, pulling her hair out of the way and rubbing her back gently. Usually Carla would have hated anyone seeing her in this state, but she knew Michelle had seen her in much worse.

"Remember we used to be like this the day after a good night out" Michelle laughed as she reminded Carla of their teenage years.

Sitting up slightly Carla couldn't help but laugh at the memories, it seemed like such a long time ago, and so much had changed.

"Oh god don't remind me, you were a bad influence on me" Carla smirked at Michelle as she stood up, and began to brush her teeth.

"Was you this bad with Ryan?" She quizzed her and Michelle instantly knew that Carla was thinking it was abnormal and that there was something wrong.

"I was worse, never mind morning sickness, I was sick all flaming day, it was awful!"

"I've got my scan next week, would you come with me?" Carla seemed nervous as she spoke, after all that had gone wrong it was evident that she thought this occasion would mirror her previous visits to the hospital.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe" Michelle attempted to remain cheerful, wanting to remain upbeat in an attempt to put Carla at ease.

Later that day, Carla was rooting through what seemed to be the entire flat, every cupboard and every draw, fresh out of the show Michelle heard the noise and came out of the bedroom frowning in confusion at the sight before her.

"Ave you seen my work laptop anywhere?"

"Erm, no I don't think so, is it not at the factory?"

"Ah yeah, probably. I'm going to go over there for the evening with Aidan, take a proper look at everything, you don't mind do you?" Carla asked and Michelle smiled, the factory had always been something that could bring the passion back within Carla, being back here had been hard, but the factory would make her feel like she had a purpose in Weatherfield.

"Course not babe, see you later" and with that Michelle disappeared back into the bedroom and began to get herself ready. An hour later and she stood up from her dressing table and moving over and looking the in the long mirror at herself, her hair fell loosely mid way down her back in loose curls, and her slender figure was emphasised by the black dress she had on, she sighed, hating that she was having to go to so much effort for his benefit, the thought of what she was doing making her feel sick and she had to take a minute to stop herself physically throwing up. She reached into her wardrobe pulling out a blazer that could cover her up a bit, making her feel slightly less exposed. Finally she swiped a slick of red lipstick over her lips, gently rubbing them together before taking a deep breath, reminding herself of why she was doing this. For Carla's sake.

Michelle made her way along the cobbles as quickly as she possibly could in the heels that she had on, she began to walk away from Coronation Street and further into the darkness of Manchester, she finally reached the agreed destination and like perfect timing, his car pulled up just as she reached the corner, nervously opening the door she slowly climbed inside, pulling her dress as far down her legs as she could, already feeling his eyes roaming over her bare legs.

"You look beautiful, good choice" was all he muttered as he began to drive.

Carla and Aidan spent a good few hours talking business and she had been extremely impressed with how well he had been doing over the last few months and they both called it a night and locked up the factory, as they closed the doors and stood in the darkness of the night, she smiled, she felt at home again.

"So fancy buying me a drink seeing as i'm such a good business man then?" Aidan cheekily asked her, giving her a soft nudge as he did.

After a moments hesitation and going through a million reasons why she didn't want to, she then decided she would, she'd text Michelle and see if she wanted to join too

"Go on then" she smirked at Aidan, linking his arm as they made their way over to the pub.

As they almost reached the pub, Carla was startled as the door to the Barlow's opened, and all Carla saw was a leather jacket, that leather jacket. She froze on the spot, her eyes widened, it was yet another person she didn't think she would have to face ever again.

"Peter?" Upon hearing her voice, he turned round quickly, coming face to face with his former wife, nobody had told him she was back, and for a moment he found himself unable to speak, maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was the drink.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is a sort of filler chapter so isn't overly exciting, I have lots coming up though so do let me know your thoughts x_

"You'll begin to enjoy our time together, I know it. I'll be in touch" Frank softly put his hand around Michelle's jaw, an action which knocked her ill, it should be an affectionate action, but coming from him it was anything but and Michelle already felt nauseous at the thought of their evening. She waited for him to pull up just out of view of the street and before he could say another word she swung the door open and climbed out as fast as she possibly could. She began walking towards the street and when she turned around and his car had disappeared she finally stopped, before leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor, tears flowing freely down her face as she gasped for air. She had slept with a rapist to keep him away from her best friend, it was complete madness and Michelle knew if she was going to keep this up she was going to have to learn to block everything out because right now it was complete torture for her.

She forced herself to stand up, continuing her journey back to the flat, she hoped Carla would be asleep and wouldn't ask any questions. She just wanted to shower and get into bed and try her best to forget all of the evening. Entering the flat she soon realised that nobody was home, and she was slightly grateful, she quickly began to run a bath for herself and she practically ripped the skin tight dress she had worn for the evening, his hands had been all over it and it made her want to rip it up and throw it in the bin. Winding her hands in her hair she saw her phone light up and the sound of a text messaging rang out. She picked up the phone and her heart instantly sank, it was a text from Steve, he had left her to it with Carla, knew she needed to spend the time with her whilst she could but it hadn't stopped him missing her and that was exactly what the text message explained, in the sweetest possible way. Michelle clapped a hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. In this whole messed up conversation she had completely forgotten about Steve and now she felt terrible. She couldn't keep doing this, not whilst she knew it would end up destroying everything she had with Steve.

Back outside the Rovers, Carla had been trying to compose herself, after a moment she had felt disappointment flow through her as she realised that Peter was drunk yet again, she thought about how upset Simon must be, and she couldn't help but think their baby had actually managed a lucky escape, he wasn't fit to be a father and right now Carla can't understand what she ever saw in him.

"Wow, you've done well then, managed a few months sober before failing again?" She couldn't help the vicious tone that laced her words

"Carla please, it's only because I missed you, I need you I really do"

"Oh do one Peter, sort yourself out for your kid, you owe him that at least"

With her words she turned to walk away when she felt herself be pulled back, and after a moment she realised it was Peter in his desperation to make her talk to him.

"You get off her right now" Aidan intervened, throwing Peter backwards and to the ground, but within a second he scrambled back up launching himself at Aidan, who attempted to hold him back, becoming more and more angry by the second.

Carla froze for a moment before realising she had to do something and she moved closer, shouting both their names and trying to grab who she could to stop the fight, it was typical that nobody else would be around when help was needed! As she once again tried to grab Peter, he fell back, knocking into Carla and she fell back onto the cobbled street. Both men looked at each other mortified at their actions and both quickly helped Carla who was just quiet for a moment. She got to her feet before looking at the men in disgust, she wasn't going to say a word but before she could walk away, she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach and she froze for a moment, praying it was just a twinge and a one off, but then another pain came, which was stronger, and then another one which was strong enough to make her groan out loud, pressing a hand to her stomach to try and ease the pain.

"Carla are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine... I just need to get home, just a bit winded"

Aidan took the majority of her weight as he helped her walk towards home leaving Peter in the middle of the street watching her walk away from him again.

Michelle had spent the past 20 minutes scrubbing at her skin in the red hot bath she had ran for herself, she couldn't seem to get clean and the smell of his aftershave lingered on her, her tears had finally stopped and as she looked in the mirror all she saw was the mascara that had streamed in messy lines down her usually glowing complexion. She quickly washed her face and was trying to relax when she heard the door of the flat open. She quickly got out, wrapping a towel around her as she came out of the bathroom, freezing when she saw Carla pressing her stomach with her face twisting in pain, with Aidan sheepishly following her through the door, leaving in open as they tried to get inside.

"Carla? Carla?! Whats happened?" Michelle rushed to her best friends side, wrapping her arms around her to support her as she guided her over to the sofa.

"Nothing i'll be fine in a min" Carla muttered, not wanting a big deal made in front of Aidan

"We need to get you to hospital Car, there could be something wrong with the baby"

"Baby? What baby?"

Michelle and Carla both froze for a moment, first they saw Aidan's confused face and then they saw Nick's, who had heard commotion outside and come to check everything was okay. He stood in the door way looking very confused as he carefully watched Carla, his eyes began to fill with tears.

 **Coming up will jump ahead a few months:**

* Nick and Carla have to find a way forward

* Steve is left heartbroken

* Someone discovers what Frank and Michelle have been doing, but can they help Michelle without putting her in danger?


End file.
